Saviors
by MusicLover500
Summary: What if Damon had been around when Shannon and Kelly had crashed? What if Kelly had survived the initial impact, and was barely conscious? What if he had decided to do something good for once and save Kelly? What if they met again when Kelly was an adult?


_I've always wanted to write a Damon/Kelly G. pairing, so I decided to do this. This is more of a friendship/sweet than romance. Takes place before season 1 of the Vampire Diaries, and before NCIS started. Kelly's still seven in this, the same age she was in the show when the wreck occurred. Sorry if Damon's OOC. *Now a prologue for a story*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-P**

Prologue:

Damon was lying in the middle of the road, waiting for some unlucky driver to stop that he could feed on, when he heard it. A lone gunshot, quickly followed by the squealing of tires and a sickening crash, like metal folding in on itself.

He ignored it at first, but curiosity got the best of him, along with the smell of blood. He got up and followed the smell of blood up the road to a black SUV. The SUV was almost recognizable; the front half was mangled and wrapped around a lone tree.

The smell of blood grew stronger here, so strong it was almost unbearable for Damon. He felt his face change and his fangs drop as he moved closer to the wreck. Not the most appealing way to get blood, but free blood was free blood, even if it came from someone already dead.

He listened closely for any heartbeats; any signs that anyone had survived the crash. It was unlikely judging by the state of the car and then there was the gunshot he'd heard earlier. The latter was what intrigued him. Why would someone shoot the SUV? It's not like it held the President.

Damon was pulled out of his musings by the faint sound of a rapidly beating, rapidly slowing heart. It came from the backseat of the SUV, and thudded against his eardrums like a severely muffled bass drum. It sounded like it came from someone young, too.

He used his vampire speed to reach the backseat, knowing every minute counted by how fast the heartbeat was slowing. He peered in through the shattered window, doing his best to control himself against the overwhelming scent of blood. He had to make sure no one was spiked with vervein or was going to kill him. He forced the bloodlust down, and felt his fangs retract and face change back to it's human state.

The blood reeked from the front seat, where he could see a slumped red haired woman and a sharply dressed man with a gaping hole in his head. Damon assumed that was what the gunshot had been about. But it wasn't either of them that he heard the faint heartbeat from.

It was from a young girl who couldn't be older than seven, with a nasty gash on her forehead. She had light brown hair that had a reddish hue to it, which was in two braided pigtails. She was a very pretty girl for her age, with an almost angelic face. Damon shook himself out of those thoughts. He was here to feed, and judging by her heartbeat, the girl would be dead soon.

Suddenly, she cracked her eyes open and looked at him. Her eyes were light blue, almost the same shade as his. What she said next surprised him, shocked him even.

"Are you an angel?" She asked, her voice barely audible. He didn't say anything; what could he say? No, I'm a bloodsucking demon of your worst nightmares? That would probably be enough to finish her off from a heart failure.

"Why do ask that?" He asked. Why was he stalling? He should just go ahead and get it over with already. But there was something about the girl; something about the way she looked at him, that woke his long buried human emotions.

"My mom always told me they were some of the most beautiful things you could ever lay eyes on." She said, giving a small smile before grimacing, obviously from pain. "Am I dying?" She asked suddenly, glancing up at him. Her eyes pleaded with him for the truth, but there was also trust in them. He noticed how her eyelids seemed to droop, and knew she was losing conscious fast. And that she would probably never regain it.

Damon was baffled. Why would she trust him? They had only just met, and didn't even know each other's names. He remembered what she had said before, about him being an angel. If only she knew, then she wouldn't call him that.

But it was that factor alone that spurred him to make that impromptu decision, to do something good and Stefan-like for the first time in almost a century.

"No." He replied simply. He'd made the decision to save this girl instead of feeding on her or just letting her die. "No, you're not." He continued. "Is anything stuck?"

The girl shook her head before gasping at the pain it caused. "Good." He said, before lunging into the backseat. Grabbing the girls arm, he yanked her towards him and pried the car door open, doing his best to ignore the cries of pain she was letting out. He then proceeded to pick her up bridal style and carried her away from the wreck.

When he set her down on the ground, he could barely hear her heartbeat and her eyes were closed. Hoping he wouldn't regret this later, he bit into his wrist and pushed it into the girl's mouth. Her immediate reaction was to gag and attempt to spit it out, but he kept his bleeding wrist firmly pressed against her mouth.

"Drink, damn it. I'm trying to save you here." He muttered. The last part must have gotten through, because she slowly began to suck down the contents.

He gently pulled away when he felt himself begin to grow weak from the blood loss and watched as her injuries closed up and color returned to her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked. There was curiosity and slight suspicion in her eyes. He couldn't blame the latter; after all, he had just made her drink his blood.

He hesitated. Should he tell her or not? It's not like they would see each other again after this moment. "Damon." He said. "Now who are you?" He continued. He really wanted to know the name of this girl who he'd just committed a Stefan act for.

"Kelly Gibbs." She said. "They're dead, aren't they?" She added. It didn't take a genious to figure out who she was talking about.

"Yes." He said. Damon watched as Kelly's young face crumpled with grief and resignation, like she had been expecting it. He felt sorry for her, something he hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. He remembered when his mother had died shortly after giving birth to Stefan, and realized he had been Kelly's age at the time. Way too young to lose someone.

"Was that your dad?" He asked, remembering the man in the driver's seat. He hoped for Kelly's sake it wasn't.

She shook her head. "No, my dad's Marine. He's overseas right now."

Damon could hear the faint sounds of sirens in the distance, and knew he had to get out of here now. But not before compelling Kelly, he couldn't have anyone knowing he was here. He actually found he didn't want to, but knew he had to.

He looked into her eyes and mustered all the power he could. "You're going to forget that this happened. If anyone asks, all you remember was waking up. I was never here. Got it?"

"Got it." Kelly said in a monotone voice.

"Goodbye, Kelly." He said, before using his vampire speed to get a safe distance away from the wreck and her. He felt good about what he'd done, and realized that while he had saved her life, she had also saved him in a way.

It seemed they were each others saviors.

**-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-NCIS-VD-**

_I've decided to turn this into a story. This will now serve as a prologue. I've always loved this pairing, for some reason._


End file.
